The fox and the raven
by AnimatedMiner
Summary: A story of both naruto and sasuke, coming together to survive their tragic past and move on to bigger and brighter futures Will be naruhina and sasusaku
Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction called the fox and the raven

It will be naruhina and sasusaku

A story about to orphans bonding together to make the best of the hands fate has given them

I do not own naruto or any of the characters

In a secret room only known to the hokage and top comanders of the leaf village, currently their were three people in the room. The first was Minato namikaze the fourth hokage (fire shadow). He was six foot four with. light blonde hair with two bangs framing his face with a green flak jacket, a pair of black sandles and blue pair of Shinobi pants with a white haori with yellow flames around the bottom with the Kanji for YELLOW FLASH on it. On his forehead protector with the symbol of the hidden leaf The other was an attractive young woman with long flowing red hair she was Kushina Uzumaki the red hot blooded habenaro, she was covered in sweat laying with a blanket covering her lower half Just a little more Kushina-Chan. "it will only be a short while now Kushina-Chan"said Minato "Ahh I'm trying Minato-kun" said Kushina As she let out a few more short quick breaths. "You are doing great Kushina" said Biwako she was an older woman with long brown hair and dark coal eyes. Also known as lady Sarutobi , the wife of the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. "I can see the head Kushina-Chan just one more good push" said Minato Ahhhh! It's a boy said the elderly Sarutobi. She then proceeded to hand the small child to his mother. "Oh min-kun he has you eyes, he is so beautiful" said Kushina "I know my whirlpool princess, I'm surprised he doesn't have your beautiful red hair" said Minato. Naruto had a few patches of light blonde hair that he inherited from his father. "it think he looks better with your hair then mine Minato-kun" said Kushina. "You need to rest now Hime you have been under a lot of stress" He handed the child to Biwako. I will be right back Minato, Kushina I am going to clean little Naruto up. "You did great Kushi, thanks to you our child has finally joined the family" said Minato with a giant smile on his face. "Thank you Minato I am glad the he is healthy" said a tired Kushina

"Step away from the jinchuriki yellow flash, or your child will suffer the consequences" Minato turned around to see a man wearing a black coat going to the floor and an orange spiral mask holding a kuni to naruto's neck. Just calm down said Minato. Oh I am calm, you're the one that needs to stay calm. He threw the child in the air and tried to impail young naruto. A second before the kunai could hurt him, their was a yellow flash and naruto was gone, he was now safely in Minato arms. "You definitely deserve the name of the fastest man alive" said the strange man The next second the paper bombs on naruto blanket lit. Minato threw the blanket away and flashed to a safe house in less then a second. He put naruto in a little crib. He looked at his child and said, "I'm going to get your mother back" He then created a shadow clone to keep naruto safe. "I'm coming my love". Then he flashed away. When he got back to the cave the room was in shambles and he couldn't find a trace of either Kushina or the strange man. He then looked at the floor and saw a line of red, he bent down and pick up a price of the red. Minato saw it was a lock of Kushina's hair. She was leaving a trail for him to follow. "Im coming my love, please hold on" said minato he then rushed outside the cave and followed the trail of hair.

A FEW MILES AWAY

Kushina was chained to the ground with her and the chains covered in seals. "You will not get away with this Minato will get here soon and when he does you're a fucking dead man said Kushina . "Oh? I doubt that, by the time he gets here the nine tailed fox will be free and under my control". He touched her exposed stomach with his hand and made a seal with his other hand. Release he said. AHHHH! Screamed Kushina. The pain was unable bearable it was like her soul was being ripped apart. He backed up and watch red Chakra come out of her getting bigger and taking the form of a giant fox with nine swishing tails. The fox spread his tails out and let out a ferocious roar. He made the mistake of looking at the strange man who released him from his human prison. He saw a red eye and he was under the control of the sharingan wielder. "Finally the fox is under my control , and I now have the power to destroy the village hidden in the leaves" said the man He turned around and saw Kushina sprawled on the floor breathing heavily but still alive. "I must give credit to the Uzumaki's vitality and determination, most others would have died from having a biju extracted from them". He was then send flying by a kick to the side of the head. Going through a few trees then hitting one and sliding down. He got up and look to see who attacked him. He say Minato in all his glory with his haiori rustling in the wind. Holding a very tired Kushina in his arms. Minato gave the man a glare that would have made the shinigami proud, then he flashed away again.

NAMIKAZE RESIDENTS

He laid Kushina next to naruto. Who started to cry. she pulled him into her chest and sang to him in a rough voice trying to calm down. Minato kissed his wife saying he loved her and said goodbye telling her he would return. He grabbed naruto and flashed away.

OUTSIDE KONOHAS GATES

We must hold the fox off long enough for the the fourth hokage to arrive said one of the Shinobi. A giant Coudersport rose up between the Shinobi and the fox . When it the smoke cleared it showed a giant toad with a jacket and a pipe. He was Gamabunta the chief of the toads of miobokuzen. On top him was the fourth hokage. "Minato why did you summon me to fight the nine tails, I am strong but even if can't defeat him". You don't have to defeat him bunt a you just have to hold him still for a few seconds. Got cha Gamabunta said as he jumped into battle. "Water style gunshot" Gamabunta sprayed a few high pressure water shots at the fox knocking him back.

He took action seing the fox was disoriented for a second, he slammed himself into the fox pinning under his weight. "What ever you are going to do, do it now" Said Gamabunta in a very strained voice He started to do a long chain of handseals but before he could finish. the fox used all his tails to throw the toads boss away. Minato jumped off at the last second saving him and Naruto from being crushed. The fox lashed out with his tails trying to kill Minato and bunta. He was successful in getting Gamabunta to return home but before he could strike minato. Chain in circled him keeping him to the ground. Minato turned around and saw Kushina on her hands and knees, bloody and with golden chains coming out of her back. She coughed up a little blood.. "what ever you are about to do you better make it quick I don't know how long I can hold him" said Kushina. "Right" said Minato

He put Naruto into the ritual crib surrounded by candles. He started making the long chain of seals again, when he was finished. A transparent figure garbled in a long robe. In his mouth held a dagger. Minato put half of the nine tailed spirited inside of his son, the shinigami cut open his belly took the other half of the fox and Minato and put them inside then disappeared. The next moment the sandaime hokage and a group of ANBU landed in the clearing. He look at his successor and saw he only had a few moments left he was holding Kushina who had already passed on to the afterlife. He had tears running down his face. "I want Naruto to be seen as a here, me and Kushina will not be able to raise him please look after him" said Minato. With a very weak voice I will Minato said sarutobi. Thank you my old friend. Then Minato namikaze the fourth hokage died leaving his legacy on the world his one and only son Naruto


End file.
